Do you find Love in a Lie
by ZoeandShelby
Summary: Fabian needs 100  by the end of the month and his way to get it is to go out with the loser Nina.Nina thinks that Fabian the love of her life likes her back but what will happen when she find's out that he only wants her for some money.Well Fabiana last?
1. Chapter 1

Nina's P.O.V.

I got out of Math when all i could think about was Fabian i loved him but i was the loser at school and he was the hot popular dude who wouldn't even be caught dead talking to me i leaned against my locker letting my dirty blonde hair come down to my shoulder' wan't to know what the sad part is it's that we live in the same house and he won't even say more then seven word's to me. "Do you want to dry or wash?".I look at him with my loving eye's and i wonder if he even's see's me. I walked home and went to my room that i shared with Amber a blonde we don't really talk but she seem's nice. I started working on my home work.

Fabian's P.O.V.

I was hanging out with my room mate Mick and some other friend's Jerome and Alfie Jerome whispered something in Alfie ear which made him turned to me with a grin.

"Hey Fabian how much money did you say you needed by the end of this month?" asked Jerome

"100 dollar's dude i have no idea were to get it from" i said with a sigh

"Well we can give you each 50 if you do us a dare" said Jerome i looked at Mick who shrugged

"What" i said they grinned and nodded over to our house

"You now that girl what's her name Alfie Mina?" said Jerome

"Nina the american"said Alfie

"Yep total loser came here on a schooler ship if you want 100 dollar's then go ask her out" said Jerome i laughed

"Me go out with her" i said and laughed again

"Yea want the money then ask her out" said Alfie i sighed and walked of to her room when i got there i knocked and a couple of second's later i herd some one walking and then she opened the looked surprised to see me at her door after a minute she smiled.

"Um Hey what do you need?" she said i toke her hand and she looked at them but i brought her eye's to mine.

"Hey i was wondering if you now would um like to go out with me?" i asked she tilted her head.

"Like being my girl friend?" i added she stood their shocked but then smiled

"Why should i?" she asked with a smirk

"Because isn't that what you do when you like someone go out" i said she laughed and rolled her eye's

"Why are you here oh no let me guess your friend's sent you" she said i could have been like yea they did so say yes but instead i said "No" she stopped smiling and looked at our hand's again she kept her eye's their i lifted her chin up.

"So what do you say" i asked

"Yea" she answered

"Yes?" i said

"Yes!" she said

"Ok cool i guess i'll see you at dinner i have to help Jerome with something " i said and walked away.

Nina's P.O.V.

I closed the door and started dancing around Fabian Fabian just asked ME out and i said YES oh my god is this a dream somebody pinch me i pinched myself nope not a oh my god Nina calm down i said to myself i sat on my bed and started to work on my home work again.

~~~Dinner

I walked down stairs and sat at my usual seat i herd Jerome and Alfie laughing to them sleves i just got up and walked to trudy.

"Hey Trudy i don't feel to well could i eat in my room"i asked

"Sure sweetie' she said and i walked out with a glass of water on my way up i bumped into some one it was Fabian i dumped the water on him but i didn't mean to.

"Oh my gosh i'm so sorry" i said he looked mad at first but then said

"Don't be and why are you going up stairs"he asked

"Don't feel well"i answered

"Oh alright i guess i'll see you tomorrow" he said

"Yea" i answered and walked of i know something is up but i don't know what


	2. Chapter 2

Zoe:Hey i don't own anything and this story is what happened to me last month so this has really happened and it's my life

Nina's P.O.V.

The next morning i got washed up and ready for school i let all my hair down and walked to my locker i got my note book for Drama when i closed my locker i saw Fabian leaning against the locker next to mine.I jumped a little he grinned i gave him a look

"Don't do that again" i said he poked my nose playfully

"Sorry didn't mean to do that" he said i stuck out my tongue

"Sure you didn't" i said as we walked to drama

"Maybe i did maybe i didn't the world will never know" he said i giggled we sat on the couch and waited since we were the first ones there. I took a piece of my dirty blonde hair and put it behind my ear Fabian frowned.

"What's wrong?" i asked

"I liked it better this way" he said removing the piece of hair from behind my ear i blushed a little he played with my hair till Jerome came in he sat down on the other side of me and smirked.

"Hey Mina" he said i rolled my eye's

"It's Nina" i said

"Mina Nina what ever"he said and started to text just then Mick came in and Fabian went up to talk to him.

Fabian's P.O.V.

"Hey mate how is it going with Nina" he said as Mara his girlfriend walked away [bad girl mara] i chuckled

"She really think's i like her" i said and he laughed we went to take are seat's away from Nina she didn't seem to care. Jason came in

"Good morning class today we aren't doing anything so i guess you can chill out" said Jason and started to correct paper's Amber went over to Nina and whispered something in her ear.

"No that's not true it can't be" said Nina and looked at me really quickly and looked back i saw amber nod Nina frowned and turned to her book.

"Fine don't believe me" said Amber and walked of i walked over to Nina after class

"Hey what did Amber say" i asked

"Oh nothing" she said sad

"You can tell me" i said lifting up her chin she pulled away and kept walking i saw a tear run down her cheek.

"No it's nothing really just a silly little joke" she said and ran of i sighed and followed i caught up to her outside

"Nina tell me" i said

"Is it true that i'm just a joke to you" she said looking down

"No your not" i said i need her for another 3 week's

"How do i know your not just saying that" she said i went up and kissed her

"Would i do that if you were a joke" i said when we pulled apart she isn't a bad kisser

"No i guess not" she answered still frowning

"Now can you give me a smile?" i asked

"No" she said i flung her onto my shoulder

"No Fabian put me down" she yelled

"Nope not until i get a smile" i said as i spinned her around on my shoulder i herd her giggle so i put her down maybe i'm falling for i can't be i'm not or am i

"Now can we go home" she asked

"Sure i'll race you" i said

"Okay on 3" she said

"one"

"Two" she said but before i said three she ran out when i caught up to her at the house she was in the common room sitting on a chair

"Cheater " i said she giggled

"Oh well" she answered and went up stairs to take a shower i did the same.

**On the last week**

Me and Nina were doing the dishes i finally thought about her i do really love her and after i get that money i'm not breaking up with her. I herd her giggle

"What" i asked smiling at the girl of my dream's

"You have something on your forhead" she said and i forgot that my hand's were all soapy so i wiped my forehead she laughed and i noticed i had the soap on my forehead

"Nina" i said

"Yea" she answered

"You have something right here " i said and put soap on her face she laughed and put soap on me and we were all soapy

"I'm going to take a shower"she said and left i did the same i was waiting for her in the common room when Mick Jerome and Alfie came in.

Zoe:If you think Nina find's out then they get into a fight and make up in like 2 chapter's then your wrong there is still at the most 6 more chapter's left.


	3. Chapter 3

Zoe:Hey i don't own anything and this story is what happened to me last month so this has really happened and it's my life

Zoe:Hey i don't own anything

Fabian's P.O.V.

"Well Fabian i'm proud of you" said Alfie

"Yea man" said Jerome

"so here" said Mick and handed me 100 dollar's I smiled

"Thank's" i said and grabbed it out of his hand's smiling

"So You really went out with Nina for money " said Alfie

"And she thought that you would like a loser like her" said Jerome and started laughing

"Yea that's funny she is such a loser!" Said Mick laughing so hard

"Fabian is that true?" i saw Nina ask i turned to see her filled with tear's standing at the door way

"Nina let me explain " i said taking a step forward she stepped back

"Explain what Fabian that you used me for money why didn't you just ask me for it and i would of given it to you and i wouldn't of been embarrassed"She said crying even harder

"Nina" i tried again taking another step she stood in her place

"Why did you lie to me that day in the wood's" she asked

"Because i still needed you" i said regretting what came out of my mouth

"I can't believe you and to think this whole time you liked me" she said

"Nina no i started to like you you should me a part of me i didn't even now i had" i said she rolled her eye's

"Bull Shit Fabian i'm done with this" she said and ripped of the necklace i gave her and through it on the floor and ran out. I sighed and turned to the guy's to find they weren't there i went to my room.

Nina's P.O.V.

I ran to my room and cried Amber was in there with Mara. Amber was doing her make up while Mara was listening to punk rock music and chewing gum i went to my bed and started to cry. Mara and Amber have be come my best friend's since last month.

"Nina what's wrong" said Amber i herd Mara turn off her music and they came over to my bed.

"F...Fabian he u...used me for mo...money" i said between my sob's Mara chuckled

"Boy's are Boy's Nina even fabian is a Jack ass you should of seen what me and Mick were like two month ago but look at us now" said Mara

"Nina Fabian is a jerk were here for you" said Amber and they hugged me we herd a knock on the door.

"I'll get it" said Mara and got up.

Mara P.O.V.

I got up and put my biker boot's on i answered the door to find Fabian i made a bubble with my gum and popped it. I grinned

"What do you want Fabian" i said and slapped him he seemed made for a minute but then calmed down

"Nina i need to talk to her" he answered i looked in to the room and i saw Nina trying to jump out the window but Amber was holding her back

Fabian P.O.V.

"Nina don't do it" i herd Amber said

"Let me go " said Nina i couldn't see her cause Mara was in the way

"Nina if you do it you'll regret it" Said Mara and turned to me

"Fabian just go" she said

"Or what" i said

"I'll kick your little ass Fabian i swear i will if you don't leave!" i herd Amber yell i herd a sniffle so i guess Nina was still crying i pushed Mara out of the way and came in i saw Amber hugging Nina who was crying so i left.

_Next Morning at Lunch_

Nina's P.O.V.

I sat with Amber and Mara who switched Tables today.

"You knew she was there" i herd Fabian yell i turned to see Fabian push Jerome

"Fabian dude does it matter she is a loser" Jerome said and pushed back

"Don't you get it man i love her and were all Loser's!" Fabian yelled back i got up and walked right past them i could feel Fabian starring at me. I ran all the way home but only to remember that i have chore duty with Fabian today.


	4. Chapter 4

Zoe:Hey i don't own anything and this story is what happened to me last summer so this has really happened and it's my life

Fabian's P.O.V.

I was remembering the fun times i had with Nina.

_Flash Back_

Nina sat on the other side of the table

"Okay Fabian Pie = 3.14"she said i leaned back

"I could go for a pie and a kiss" i said she giggled

"Okay tell you what you get this next question i'll give you a kiss and we can get some pie" said Nina i sighed and looked at the paper

"it's 1962.6"i said she looked at the paper and back at me

"How did you get that" she said

"Well to get the area you multiple half the diameter the you Square it so half of 50 is 25 and 25 times 25 is 625 and 625 times pie which is 3.14 you would get 1962.6" i said

"Close it's 1962.5" she answered

"So do i get my kiss?" i asked she got up and came behind me she leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"Only if you catch me" she whispered and ran when i turned she was already running i got up and ran after her i finally caught up to her when she was catching her breath i put my arm's around her waist and she turned to face me i leaned down to kiss her she kissed back we stood their kissing for at least 15 second's when we broke apart she smiled/

"So are we gonna go get some pie" i said trying to say it in her american accent

"Very funny but i don't sound like her" she answered and hit me playfully in the arm we walked of to get some pie

_Flash Back Over_

I smiled as i walked home just thinking about it.

"Hey Fabian remember your on chore duty with Nina tonight" said Trudy

"YES" i said and walked of now i can talk to her

Nina's P.O.V.

I was thinking about all my good times with Fabian

_Falsh Back _

We were at the park when Fabian grabbed my hand.

"Care for a swing" he said pointing a to a swing

"Fabe's can we hide under a tree it's about to rain" i said and we did he gave me his sweater he leaned down to kiss me but i ran into the rain

"Nina!" he said i let a giggle escape

"Want a kiss then come and get it" i said i saw him run out so i ran all around the park when i got to the middle of the park i saw Fabian run up but i guess he didn't see me because he kept running when he stopped he fell on top of me.

"Now i can get my kiss" he said and leaned in when we broke apart i giggled

"You know your not that easy to deal with Nina" he said i laughed

"Yep now can we go i don't want to get sick" i said and he got up off of me and we went home

_Flash Back Over_

I went down stairs to find Fabian and Jerome fighting again Fabian had his back to me [now i can't say what happened before that because i don't really now what happened cause remember this really happened to me except the guy was French ]

"Fabian dude calm down there are other hot girl's like Joy"said Jerome

"No but their are now other girl's like Nina" i herd Fabian say as he pushed him back

"Fabian she is a loser get it in your head" Jerome said

"No your the freaking loser Jerome and don't you dare say anything bad about her" said Fabian

"I can if i want" said Jerome

"No you can't or else" Said Fabian

"OR else what" Jerome said and Fabian punched him

"That's what" said Fabian i couldn't hear anymore so i left to go out we still had two hour's till dinner which i knew was going to be bad

Zoe:Can i just say i went to a boarding school in the summer in France to learn French so i have been to a boarding school i go every year now for a month.


	5. Chapter 5

Zoe:Hey i don't own anything and this story is what happened to me last summer so this has really happened and it's my life

Fabian's P.O.V.

I went back to my room pisst at what Jerome had said.I opened my window and saw Nina but she couldn't see me she had her back faced to me she looked at the ground.

"romeo take me some were we can be alone" i herd her sing to her self i wanted to say something but i didn't i saw her do a back bend then do a back hand spring. I herd her sigh and saw her sit on a rock she put her head in her hand's.

"Why is my life hard" she said to her self and walked away. I sat on my bed thinking about are week's together. But my Favorite would have to be the day i took her to the park in the middle of the night.

_Flash Back_

We layed on a blanket under the stares Nina took a grape and trough it at me it hit my nose.

"Ha Ha very Funny Nina " i said she got up and toke my a sip of my drink she sat back down next to me

"What was that for you could of just grabbed it" i asked

"Then i wouldn't be able to find my earing"she said [here dress is on my profile].

"Wow the star's are the most beautiful thing ever" she said while smiling i pulled her close to me keeping my arm on her waist i smiled down at her.

"Now i can't say the star's are the most beautiful thing in the ever when your next to me" i said and she blushed a little

" Thank's" she said and kissed my cheek

_Flash Back over_

"Dinner" i herd Trudy yell i walked in and sat next to Nina she didn't look to happy but she stayed quite

"So Nina how's loser land with out Fabian" Said Jerome i was about to say some thing but Nina got up with the pitch of water and dumped it on him. She sat back down

"It's going fine" Nina sneered there were a couple of giggles and chuckles from the table

"You want to go Martin!"yelled Jerome Nina stayed quite

"Exactly to scared Martin your just a little brat " said Jerome Nina got up and slapped him across the face

"I may have good grades and look all sweet but don't ever go pass my breaking point!" Nina said and ran out of the room i sighed and kept eating when it was time to do the chore's Nina came back.

"Do you want to wash or dry?" i asked

"Dry" she answered we walked over to the sink

"Nina can i explain " i asked

"Sure you can but i won't listen" she answered when i passed her the plate my hand touched with her's she dropped the plate.

"Crap " she said and started picking up the piece's i bent down and helped

"Nina" i said she sighed and sat on the floor

"it's just been so hard and Gran she passed away an hour after lunch [made this part up] and i just can't take it anymore with all the talk oh Nina your a loser or Nina how's the world with out Fabian"[the last part isn't made up]She said and started to cry i looked down at her

"Nina why don't i clean this up and you go to bed" i said she got up and picked up the towel

"No" she said and kept drying

"So are you ever going to let me explain" i said she dried another dish and sighed

"Sure" she said right when i was going to say some thing Mick came in

"Hey guy's" he said and grabbed an apple

"Hey Mick"i said Nina looked down at her plate

"So Nina is it" said Mick

"Yes it is"answered Nina Mick came over to her

"Do you think i care what your name is" he said Nina put the plate down and followed her arm's across her chest

"Okay let's see how you try to hurt me" said Nina

"Mick stop" i said but he didn't listen to me

"You want to know what i was going to say" said Mick

"No" i said

"Yea i do" said Nina

"I was going to say that with what you did to Jerome he is planning to send you a visit to hell" said Mick

"And i care why"Nina said Mick laughed

"Just tell your parent's i said hello" he said

"Really my parent's i've had more people come to me and joke about my parent's accident then you and better jokes"Said Nina and went back to drying the plate i handed her Mick didn't seem to happy

"Listen Martin you might as well go back home because no one _no one _here likes you okay i hate you and so does everyone else gosh your more annoying then that other chick Fabian dated what was her name Joy" He said i saw a tear come down Nina's eye i really can't stand it when people make her cry and Mick knew that.

"Mick dude leave her alone" i said Mick looked from Nina to me

"When will you get that she isn't your type maybe she is mine" said Mick and pulled Nina close to him i saw Nina try to pull away but couldn't because of his grip

"Mick let her go" i said

"Alright" he said and pushed her to the floor i pushed him back

"Fabian bro calm down" he said and pushed back

"Why should i" i said he tried to punch me but missed so i grabbed his arm and twisted behind his back i whispered in his ear.

"Just leave her alone" i said and let go of him when i turned back Nina was gone.I went outside and i saw her sitting there i walked over to her.

"Nina" i said she looked up she was crying

"What" she said

Zoe:To be finished and just in case anyone was wondering i go to a french boarding school once a month in the summer to learn french that's were this happened to me but some times i go for the full summer depending on whats going on in my life


	6. Chapter 6

Zoe:Hey i don't own anything and this story is what happened to me last summer so this has really happened and it's my life

Fabian's P.O.V.

"Nina you can talk to me" I said i handed her my sweater and put it over her shoulder

"Fabian why did you do it"she asked

"I did it because i needed the money and i was going to tell you about it but then you showed me a hole new side of me i didn't now i had then i started to fall in love with you so i thought about what i did and i told my self i wouldn't tell you"i said

"So you thought lieing to me would be best" she said

"Yea" i answered she got up

"Were look where that got you Fabian " she said

"Nina please" i said

"No Fabian listen to my song tomorrow in Drama" she said and left

**Next day in Drama**

"Ladies and gentlemen i have picked four student's to come and sing to you i will do this every last friday of the month so up first is Nina" said Jason and walked of

"_Who would of thought  
>That you could hurt me<br>The way you've done it  
>So deliberate so<br>Determined  
><em>

_And since you have been gone  
>I bite my nail's for day's and hour's<br>And Question my own  
>Question's on and on<em>

_So tell me now  
>Tell me now<br>Why are you so far away  
>When i'm still so close <em>

_You don't even now  
>The meaning of the word's<br>I'm sorry  
>You said you would love me till you die<br>And as far as i know your still alive _

I got up and left i couldn't stand to hear the rest i went and sat by my locker [a/n yes i did actually sing that in drama] i thought about when i did tell her i would love her till i die.

_Flash Back_

We were out side of the house sitting and eating ice cream that Trudy gave us.

"You know Nina i really like you" i said she smiled

"I like you to" she answered

"And guess what" i said she looked over at me

"What" she asked and put some icecream in her mouth

"I will all way's love you" i said

"I love you to" she said

"No i will alway's love you" i said she smiled

"Until i die" i said she kissed my cheek and whispered in my ear

"Don't break that promise"

_Flash Back over_

How could i have lied to her i saw Nina come out of class she walked over and sat across from me she looked down.

"So how is it going" she asked looking every were but my eye's

"Why won't you look at me in the eye's?" i asked she sighed

"Because if i do look at you in the eye's i'll fall in love with you all over again " she said

"So what's wrong with that" i said

"You don't get do you Fabian! I'm the loser of this school it's who i am your the popular guy who can have any girl he want's make a mistake and no one would care you can speak your mind with out being embarrassed if some one does that i can't do that life work's that way you think i want to be the loser" she said all in one breath

"No" i said she looked back down

"You know i wasn't all way's the loser back home i was the popular kid" she said with a life less chuckle

"It's funny when thing's change" she added she looked up into the ceiling

"You know that i never meant to hurt you " i said

"Well you did but i don't care" she said

"Why" i asked

"Because why should i i mean i love you and i want to be with you but i can't " she said looking at the door

"Nina" i said

"Have you ever loved some one so much that you hate to see them leave but really their right next to you"she said

"I don't understand " i said she laughed

"You now Fabian your not that stupid but it mean's that i love you and you left but really your right next to me " she said

"Still blank" i said but she sighed

"Fabian i do love you but i don't want to be with you" she said this shocked me

"Why" i asked

"I want to be with some one i can trust" she smiled i moved close to her

"Nina you can trust me" i said

"No i can't don't you get it you lied to me"She said i put my hand on the back of her neck

"But i won't lie to you ever again" i said she pushed me back i saw a tear come down her cheek

"Please don't i want you to be happy" she said

"But you make me happy" i said

"Do you find love in a lie?" she asked and walked away

_The End_

Zoe:There is going to be a squeal for when Fabian and the house take a field trip to America but who do they run into Nina! [i wasn't to happy when this happened to me] So find out if they get together in the end


End file.
